A Hundred Moments of Madness
by Romyjaden
Summary: A hundred memories of two boys who believe that, perhaps, they're in a little too deep. [SLASH][JackRai]
1. Beginnings

_A/N: R.Jade here, and welcome to my side project. Yes, this is going to be 100 random drabbles that are Jack/Rai-centric. They're totally pointless and such, but fun to write and they help with writer's block, so I hope you enjoy them. And trust me; I'll definitely always put up more than one at a time. This idea comes from an assortment of LJ communties that I've been searching, just so I don't get in trouble. giggle_

**001. Beginnings**

He'd never dreamed it would end up like this. One moment of having been a little too close, one brush of the hand, had awakened emotions he'd never thought he could have. It seemed like he wanted to be knocking on heaven's door, except that heaven would probably turn him away no matter how hard he tried. So instead, he'd taken the next best thing. Instead he'd come to the door of his affection's object, hoping, _praying_, that he wouldn't be turned away. He hadn't. A kiss brought him inside, panting, sweating, all out of sheer nervousness. "Jack…" Quickly the other boy had silenced him. Something was beginning. If only he knew what.


	2. Middles

**002. Middles**

Everything progresses. Life goes on. Rushing in always hurts, but in this case, perhaps it was better. Nothing could hurt him because he had everything he wanted, except perhaps a life of truth. They had to hide, constantly, tucked away from the world in their own little corner, wrapped in the warmth of one another. When Raimundo brought it up, Jack would hush him, kissing the corner of his mouth and holding him closer, because neither of them wanted to think about it. Neither of them wanted to think of the looks they were forced to cast at one another from across the battlefield when both of them wished to be holding the other and kissing away weak and mumbled apologies from the other's lips. Neither of them wanted to think about the pain. But in the end, everything was alright as they held each other, basking in one another's warmth and knowing that the moment was perfect.


	3. Ends

**003. Ends**

The end of each meeting was tailed by memories and thoughts for the futures… wondering if there _was _a future to look forward to. There was nothing to do but wait, the taste of the final kiss lingering on their lips as, miles apart, they glanced at the same sky and was certain the other knew exactly how he was feeling. It was a comfort of sorts, to know that some odd hours marked another beginning. But again, once it was finished, there would be another end and they would feel like this once more. They would make it through. If it had been too much to bear, they wouldn't have loved one another in the first place.


	4. Hours

**004. Hours**

Minutes always turned into hours, particularly when they thought about saying goodbye. Procrastination was their best friend as they sat there, talking and laughing together or even just laying side-by-side, silent and solemn. Presence was enough. Raimundo convinced himself that he didn't have to leave yet, that he could stay just a few moments longer. All night he would say that, until three o'clock rolled around and he had to part. Murmured goodbyes and soft parting kisses lead the way. Since that first night, he hadn't gotten any sleep, but he didn't have to even begin convincing himself it was worth it; it always had been.


	5. Days

**005. Days**

Occasionally days would pass by when their relationship hung in space and neither was sure if they would ever see the other again, or even if they wanted to. There was always that fear that perhaps they'd be discovered, or perhaps they would wake up one morning and no longer love the other. There was always that anxious cold sweat in bed at night, longing for what wasn't there before them. They never lasted more than three days. Dangerous or not, they would run into each other under the cover of night, both heading to the same place with the same thoughts and relieved that their lover felt the same.


End file.
